


Wishes

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Genii, One Shot, What-If, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Three characters who may or may not have been Genies.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Random 'walking home from work' plunnie.

* * *

When Phineas was four years old, he made a wish upon an old brass lamp he found in the neighbour's trash cans.

Mom was unhappy and missed having an adult around the house. Candace was feeling lonely and missing Dad. Phineas wanted them both to be happy.  
So he wished for the happiness of everyone he knew.

He wasn't expecting a green-haired Genie to appear, informing him his wish was granted, and he still had two more wishes. The Genie was a little confused by Phineas' wish, asking if there wasn't anything that Phineas wanted for himself.

Phineas thought about, then admitted that yes, there was. He always wanted a brother, someone to go on adventures with, build the amazing things that were bubbling in his brain, to help make every day the best day ever.

He asked the Genie if he'd like to be Phineas' brother. Being trapped in a lamp had to be awfully boring.

And so his second wish was made.

Linda met a British Man, Lawrence Fletcher, who had a green-haired son about Phineas' age, Ferb. The two fell in love, eventually becoming married. Lawrence was a kind man, fun and loving, who adored his wife and all their children. And if no one actually remembered Lawrence having a son before, oh well. Ferb did tend to lose himself in the background.

Phineas and Ferb casually broke the laws of physics as they built their Big Ideas, which in turn brought joy and smiles to the faces of the citizens of Danville, fulling Phineas' first wish. Bringing happiness to everyone he knew, which in turn brought them happiness.

But sometimes, in the quiet moments, Ferb wondered if Phineas forgot that he still had a third wish.

* * *

Ferb was four years old and in a foreign country, far away from the place of his birth when he wished he had a Mum again. He wouldn't mind siblings too, but mostly, he missed having a Mum. Everyone else seemed to have one.

He did so while wandering around his Father's Antique shop, and wasn't expecting a red-headed person to suddenly appear and inform him his wish was granted. It'd take a little while, the best things did, but he'd have a new Mum who'd love him as if he were her own.

Ferb had stared at the person for a little while, then asked if they wanted to play ball.

It turned out, yes, yes he did. Phineas wanted to do everything. There was so much to see and to do, Phineas was a never-ending source of noise and amazement. It didn't take long for Ferb to ask if Phineas wanted to stay with him, forever.

He did. That was Ferb's second wish.

Father met a lovely American woman named Linda, who had a daughter a few years older than Ferb named Candace. Phineas became Linda's youngest child, sliding into the Flynn family's memories like he'd always been there, latching onto Ferb once they were 'introduced'.

Phineas, Ferb discovered, never shut up. It was as if he was afraid he'd be stuck back in the lamp at any time, unable to explore, to speak, to move. Which was fine with Ferb, he didn't care to talk much and whatever Phineas wanted to do was bound to be more interesting than anything else anyone came up with.

He sometimes forgot he had a third wish, but he always knew that he'd use it for Phineas' freedom, so he'd never be stuck back in that lamp.

* * *

Linda thought that Phineas was more like his Father than anyone else.

She didn't mention her previous husband much. Most people thought it was because of grief, a bad break-up, or he died. But the truth was that she couldn't talk about him because she was sure no one would believe her.

Her first husband was a Genie. She'd stumbled over the lamp just out of High School. Being young and impressionable, her first wish had been to be a Superstar.

Suddenly, she'd become Lindana and she wanted to have fun. Which is what she did, until she didn't anymore.

By the time Lindana was done and burned, she was tired of the sycophant men who had followed her around, wanting someone who liked her for her, and not for her stage persona.

The genie who had been her friend through out seemed kind, and after some flirtation, they'd gotten married, her second wish as suggested by him.

Life had been great for years. Candace had been a pleasant surprise, and he'd been a wonderful father. Except as time went on, he grew more and more distant, feeling trapped by the lamp and the jail of wishes.

Linda had loved him, so she'd wished for his freedom, his right to choose what he wanted to do.

And what he wanted to do was explore. He'd left and Linda had never heard from him since.

She hadn't known that she was pregnant with Phineas at the time. Between what her husband had left and the residual money from Lindana, she was comfortably well off, but she was lonely. Raising two kids on her own was stressful.

And then she'd met Lawrence, who had come to Danville on the suggestion of an exuberant red-haired man, who looked a little like Phineas. She loved Lawrence, with his gentle dry sense of humour, the way the two of them had fun together. Even mundane things were fun together.

Candace flourished with Lawrence, having someone else watching over Phineas. And Phineas blossomed around Ferb, having someone his age who could keep up with him.

If you loved something, you set it free. And if it didn't come back, then it never belonged to you.

But still, sometimes she looked at Phineas, and the way he was constantly creating and inventing, and wondered if there would be a day when he and his brother didn't return too.

-fin-


End file.
